cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paperwings2007
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Paperwings2007 is the founder and current ruler of Paper Island, located off the southeastern coast of New Zealand. Quite remarkably, the entire nation was moved out of the fantastic location between Australia and New Zealand because the nation started running into the southeastern coast of Australia. Paper Island was founded on July 5, 2009. Paper Island Alliance History * Siberian Tiger Alliance- Paperwings2007 did not feel at home and left 1 week after joining. * The Huns- The Huns was a brand new alliance at the time that paperwings2007 joined. He was quickly promoted to Triumvirate of the alliance. Unfortunately, some changes started to occur and he no longer felt like he belonged in this alliance. He felt like he was being pushed out, leading to the resignation not only as Triumvirate but also from the entire alliance. In his time in The Huns, paperwings2007 was a tech raider because of his superior war experience. * Alpha Omega- Paperwings2007 had decided to join the rival of The Huns. Him joining Alpha Omega caused much of a conflict between AO and The Huns. Shortly after joining AO, paperwings2007 was attacked by a tech raider/rogue nation. With the help of fellow alliance-mate at the time, Duncan, the nation of Palidin was pummeled to the ground. With this success, paperwings2007 knew he was home. Unfortunately after over 50 days of service towards AO, many changes had occurred and many of reasons that paperwings2007 had joined AO had started to disappear. paperwings2007 made a tough decision and left Alpha Omega. * Espada- Paperwings2007 joined Espada in a branch-off of former Alliance Alpha Omega. After only 11 days, paperwings2007 realized he had missed his previous alliance of Alpha Omega. Paperwings2007 left Espada and joined Alpha Omega. * Alpha Omega- In his second time in AO, it is his current alliance. He is very proud to say he is in AO and is a very active member. He contributes to the alliance the best way he can and AO supports him in every way. As of January 14, 2010, paperwings2007 has taken over as Alpha Omega Military Director. He precedes incredible AO Military Director Duncan who left to join Espada. Duncan has since then rejoined Alpha Omega and has taken up the role of an Adviser in Alpha Omega. On December 7, 2011, paperwings2007 was promoted to Triumvirate of Alpha Omega. He continues to serve as Military Director of the alliance as well until a replacement is found. The Second Unjust War Paper Island was actively involved in the Second Unjust War. The casualty count of Paper Island went from just over 7,000 to 316,531 in this war. These totals raised this much in a period of just 10 days. (Alpha Omega joined this war because Sparta, an ally of Alpha Omega, asked for assistance.) Although the war was short-lived for Paper Island and Alpha Omega was short, it still took a huge tole on the nation, having infrastructure drop from 4500 to 3600. Technology, however, became a necessity for Paper Island. Paperwings2007 bought 250 levels of Technology to match his opponents. The large warchest the nation had allowed for this major Technology purchase. Paper Island did manage to steal about 20 technology from his opponents in this war. Paperwings2007 was quoted as saying this about the war; "The lives lost in this war will forever be remembered. They gave their lives to defend Paper Island. Their incredible efforts allowed us to protect our citizens, in which we did not have even 1 civilian casualty. Paper Island survived this war and will survive every war we are engaged in. Alpha Omega protected us very well and we owe much credit to their protection of us for our ability to succeed in this war. We are fully dedicated to Alpha Omega and enjoy our membership in such a great alliance. Our rebuilding efforts are expected to be finished by April, 2010. Much of our technology will be sold off in 'tech deals' to allow for our rebuilding efforts to be even quicker. Long live Paper Island!" The Switch To Green Paper Island has been on the White Team since the nation started. On May 1, 2010, Paper Island officially switched to the Green Team. Trades were unfortunately ended. Most of which had been held for over 250 days, and one that had lasted for over 300 days. The main reason for the switch was to get trades in order. Paper Island is now involved in an incredible Trade Circle on the Green Team. On a side note, green is Paperwings2007's favorite color, so it is twice as good for his nation to be on the Green Team! Paper Island Goes Nuclear On July 10, 2010, Paper Island became a nuclear power with the purchase of the Manhattan Project and the first nuclear weapon. The stance that Paper Island holds on the usage of nuclear weapons is on a defensive basis in most cases. The nation prefers to never have to use nuclear weapons but if the need for it does indeed come to be then the opponent's nation will be glowing green. Finally With Black Team Finally joining Alpha Omega's team color, Paper Island switched onto the Black Team on July 13, 2010. The nation was forced to drop it's current trade partners, which was very unfortunate, but it had to be done. The nation then joined another Trade Circle on the Black Team with the same 3 Bonus Resources. Although paperwings2007 will really miss being on the Green Team, it is much better for him to be on the Black Team seeing as he is the Military Director of the alliance. Statistics as of December 8, 2011 Paper Island is a medium sized, highly developed, and ancient nation at 886 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Paper Island work diligently to produce Wheat and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Paper Island has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Paper Island allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Paper Island believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Paper Island will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Category:Individuals